Galactic Tales
by CyrusTheIceWing
Summary: This story at first takes place before the events in Platinum. I imagine that from oldest to youngest commanders it is: Charon (obviously), Saturn, Jupiter, Mars. All have age differences by a year or two, except Charon. The POVs will change from the commanders. Takes place before, during, and after events in the games. This is my first Pokemon FanFic, hopefully you like it.
1. Prologue: A Regular Day

Prologue: Regular Day

It was a regular day in the Veilstone Galactic HQ, except in the afternoon just before dinner takes place. A Galactic grunt with purple hair was going to be promoted to Commander, which only had two people, Saturn and Charon. So when she got up on the stage after Cyrus made the announcement that someone was being promoted, she made a small speech about her being thankful for being promoted and such. After her speech, she remembered that she had to think of a new name for herself. So when Cyrus asked, she said:

"My name is Jupiter."

Then, everyone went to the cafeteria (where everyone eats, and the commanders get their own table with Cyrus). One of the newer grunts, a red headed grunt, knew she had to try hard to become a commander someday, too. When she first found out about the hard-to-earn position as a commander, she wanted the position very bad. She wanted to take charge of things, and have more of a role of leadership. She wanted to be recognized as someone to look up to, like most grunts do towards the commanders and Cyrus. All she needs to do is try, become stronger, and work harder.


	2. Chapter 1: A Boring Day

**Disclaimer: About a year and a half has passed since the events of the prologue.**

Chapter One: A Boring Day

Today was going to be a very boring day. It seemed that all the other grunts got to do something today (even though only about half did). Grunt 42 (the red headed grunt, grunts have numbers to tell them apart) wished she could actually do something today. _The last time I had a job to do was a week ago!_ she thought. Well, taking out the garbage doesn't count (which was yesterday). It seems that when the commanders are giving the grunts orders from Cyrus, they don't care who goes and choose randomly. Grunt 99 **always** got to go because he always went through the crowd to sneak to where most of the grunts were being chosen. Grunt 99 also is one of the stronger grunts, anyways. _I can be stronger then that grunt! I have a bronzor, zubat, and my strongest Pokemon, glameow!_ thought Grunt 42 angrily. She decided to go down to the cafeteria, since it was breakfast time.

She noticed that it was pretty empty when she got there, since she was a bit late. To add on to that, most grunts were probably out training their Pokemon by now. There was a table full of grunts all around it and were cheering two different grunts on about something. _Probably arm wrestling._ _ **Again.**_ she thought, rolling her eyes. There were a few other tables with some grunts sitting there, but Grunt 42 wanted to sit by herself. She didn't really have friends anyways, because some grunts argue that she whines too much when she looses a Pokemon battle. Which **can** be true, but she doesn't whine **too** much! _Oh well. I'll just go get food and sit at that table there._ after she had that thought, she went to get some food at the front of the cafeteria. Today, the breakfast was pancakes (the food here is always decent to delicious). _Well, this is better than rumours I've heard about soggy Team Aqua food and burned Team Magma food._ thought Grunt 42, taking some of what was left. She took three small pancakes, some syrup, and three mini sausages (they are really good with pancakes).

When she got to her table, she noticed that there was only one person at the commander table, Saturn. She was wondering why he wasn't with the other commanders, but then remembered that Charon was busy working on something and Jupiter was training with some grunts. So that means they probably already had breakfast, and Saturn had nothing to do so he came here to eat, or something. _I wonder if the commanders can sit at a grunt table if they felt like it. Well, I think that is true, but can grunts sit at the commander table if they are invited too?_ wondered Grunt 42. There was always an extra seat at the commander table, since a triangular table would be very weird. Maybe there was supposed to be a fourth commander someday, or if Cyrus decided to come eat in the cafeteria. _That probably won't happen._ thought Grunt 42. She knew Cyrus ate somewhere else, but she didn't know where since she doesn't spend her eating time spying on Cyrus. _I might as well start eating - wait. I forgot to get a knife and fork. How could I have forgotten those? Might as well go get them, then._ thought Grunt 42. So, she left her food at her table and went to go get a fork and knife.

Meanwhile, two grunts who were twins (Grunt 34 and 35) went over because they saw the food just sitting there. They didn't see who was sitting there, so they wanted to see if there was any good food there to take.

"Hey bro, there are some sausages we could take!" said Grunt 34.

"One and a half for me, and one and a half for you!" said Grunt 35, grabbing them and breaking one in half.

"Hey, let's get outta here before whoever comes back for their food!" said 34.

And with that, they ran out of the cafeteria.

Grunt 42 was frustrated when she saw that her sausages were missing. She knew that someone probably took them. _Well, I didn't see any left when I walked by to get a fork and knife. Oh well, I guess I just have to hope these will tie me over._ Grunt 42 then finished her pancakes, very quickly because she was very hungry. She decided to just sit down for a bit longer to digest.

"Still a bit hungry, but I guess I can wait until lunchtime." muttered Grunt 42 to herself.

She then noticed that more of the tables were empty, only a few of the arm wrestling grunts, another table of random grunts, and Saturn were still left besides herself. _Seriously though, why do those grunts_ _ **always**_ _arm wrestle? Maybe they have nothing better to do or never get chosen for jobs. Maybe they have a job, but just don't do it._ Grunt 42 thought. As she was thinking, she saw that Saturn was coming over to her, and he only had sausages left (he had six, surprisingly).

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Saturn.

"No, but why do you want to sit here?" asked Grunt 42.

"Well, I had no one to sit with, so I decided to sit somewhere else. You seem like the most regular grunt in here. Want a sausage or two? I got too many." said Saturn, pointing at his remaining two sausages.

Grunt 42 looked around and noticed that the other grunts in here were either arm wrestling, picking their nose (which Grunt 62 and 29 almost **always** do), or falling asleep and drooling on the table.

"Sure I'll have those. And good point about the weird grunts," said Grunt 42 thinking, then taking the sausages.

"but I have a question. How come you are down here when the other commanders are working and doing things?"

"Well, I don't have anything important to do today, except that I was going to go train in my own area." said Saturn.

"Oh, so that is why you are never where everyone else trains?"

"Pretty much, I don't train often though, so that's another reason. Sometimes I come to watch the others train if I feel _really_ bored."

"So, where **do** you train, anyways?" questioned Grunt 42.

"Maybe you will find out someday." said Saturn, grinning.

"Awww, why can't you tell _me_?" said Grunt 42, pouting.

"To make you want to know. You could ask Cyrus, he knows." said Saturn, as if he knew everything.

"Okay, if you aren't going to tell me, I'll go find out myself sometime!" said Grunt 42, stuffing the last of her sausage into her mouth, and getting up.

"We'll see. Well, I'm going to my room since I'm done here. See you." said Saturn, who then got up and put his empty plate, fork, and knife in the sink to be washed by the grunts who were the cooks.

Grunt 42 put her things away, then decided that someday, she'd find out about Saturn's "secret training spot". Saturn had given her a big hint when he said that Cyrus knew where he trained, so she thought she might ask him sometime. She then had a thought. _Since Saturn decided to even bring this up, it makes me wonder why he'd tell_ _ **me**_ _of all people. But why not tell where the training place is?_ It's not like it's that big of a deal anyways, since only Saturn goes there, and he doesn't train much. _Why am I even wondering about it anyways? Well, there's no harm in trying to find out since I have nothing to do..._ thought Grunt 42. She then decided to go up to her small room (which each grunt had) to try to think of a good plan.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Galactic Tales: Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, this story could all be canon.**

Chapter Two: The Plan

Grunt 42 didn't have a _full_ plan exactly, but had some ideas of how to make this work. She could note when Saturn goes "missing" and in the next few days, she could see if any of the times are similar or not. If yes, she could try to follow him to wherever he's going. He probably knows that she'd make a plan, since he wanted to spark her interest about his "secret training place" in the first place. Plan FOSTP (Find Out Secret Training Place) is what she is calling it.

 **A week later (skipping the parts where she is noting things would be very boring to read)...**

The plan did **not** work out well. It was _much, much_ harder then Grunt 42 expected to be. Saturn is hard to track down, she should have known since she usually only sees him in the cafeteria, if Saturn and/or some of the commanders are giving orders or if everyone needs to be gathered for an announcement. Plus, there are so many places he could be in! There's the Eterna City Galactic HQ, but only grunts are there, except for a commander or two occasionally going there to check on things. He could still be anywhere inside the Veilstone HQ, since the building is huge, and there are so many rooms and still so many she has not been in before, or is restricted to go in. _I guess now I just need to wait until dinner to follow him afterwards. I wonder if he even remembers our first "formal" encounter? Why am I even worrying about his "training place"? Oh yeah, because I don't have nothing better to do._ The red headed Grunt still didn't get any "fun" jobs or jobs with "action" (which usually involve battling people or trying to get others to give Team Galactic their Pokemon). The only jobs she had this week were two small, boring, jobs. One was taking out the trash (which she absolutely _hated_ ), and the other was filling in for a grunt who usually washed the dishes, but was sick and Commander Jupiter told me to fill in for the grunt. _Jupiter probably hates me because she always chooses_ _ **me**_ _to do all of the boring jobs, and_ never _chooses me for a job that involves action or getting out of this building or something._ Grunt 42 was never really a huge fan of Jupiter, either. When Jupiter was still a grunt, she bragged about everything, especially when her stunky evolved. She bragged that she had the strongest Pokemon out of all grunts and such. _Might as well start heading down to the cafeteria, it's almost dinner time. I wonder what is to eat today?_ thought Grunt 42 as she started going to the cafeteria.

When the red headed grunt went inside the cafeteria, she decided to grab food first, then sit at her regular table (which was a table nobody ever really noticed in one of the corners of the cafeteria). Today, burgers and fries were for dinner. There were always a replacement meat (usually veggie-something) or non-meat for vegetarian grunts. None of the commanders or Cyrus were vegetarians, only some of the grunts. Grunt 42 got a medium sized burger (rules were to take only one burger out of three sizes, usually the same for hot dogs and such) and some fries. She put on some toppings such as cheese and ketchup, then went to her table. She sat down and realized that some of the grunts at the arm wrestling table were covered in ketchup on their faces. _What is with that table of grunts, anyways?_ Grunt 42 always wonders what is up with them. They always are arm wrestling and do other weird things before or after the wrestling, such as "see who can stick the most fries up their nose" (which was **very** disgusting to see. Grunt 42 tries to avoid them s much as possible, because you can't always know what exactly they're doing. None of the commanders tell them off, because they don't care what they do unless if the grunts are talking about the commanders or are trying to annoy them on any way. _I wonder what the commanders even talk about?_ thought Grunt 42, as she was finishing the last of her fries. When she looked over, she saw that Jupiter and Charon were laughing (Grunt 42 wondered what they were laughing about) and Saturn was rolling his eyes. _I guess it's some random stupid joke._ A male grunt was walking over towards Grunt 42. He said:

"Delicacies!"

Then ran back to his table, then to another and said the same thing there. _Okay, then? Some grunts can be so random._ Thought Grunt 42. She then decided she should start finish her hardly-touched burger.

When Grunt 42 was halfway done her burger, she noticed that Saturn was once again coming over.

"Can I sit here?" asked Saturn with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure. Why did you move, though?" questioned Grunt 42

"They can be _very_ annoying sometimes, and today is one of those times. So, I decided to sit here instead."

"What were they doing to annoy you?"

"Making stupid jokes and planet puns, and I couldn't take it so I decided to leave. They were also being very loud." said Saturn with an annoyed look.

"Oh,"

 _So I guess I thought correctly, then._ thought Grunt 42.

"So. Where _is_ your 'training place' anyways?" asked the red headed grunt.

"Heh, you're still interested, then? Maybe I can show you later." said Saturn.

"Really?"

"Sure, I know that you won't tell any other grunt or the other commanders, right?"

"I won't."

"Okay, it is about 6:30, so meet me around here at about 7:45."

"Sure."

And then Saturn left (he was done his food, anyways). _So I guess this means Plan FOSTP_ _ **did**_ _work out, just in a much different way. I wonder what it'll be like at his training place..._ wondered Grunt 42. She finished her burger, then went to put her plate and utensils away. _At least I don't have to do the dishes anymore._ thought Grunt 42 as she was going upstairs to her room. _Might as well just wait until it's time to go._ Then, the red headed grunt decided to sit on her bed and wait.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

Galactic Tales: Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry if you hate my story, it's not that good 'cause I have only one review and favourite. If you actually** _ **do**_ **like it, please review to show me you like it and if you want, what you think will happen next, and if you don't like it, review to show me what I can do to make it better, or what you don't like. Thanks.**

Chapter Three: Training

It was 7:37. Grunt 42 had been reading a book about how Arceus and the other legendaries could have created the world. It was kind of boring, but she thought that people like Charon, Cyrus, or Saturn would be more likely to like that kind of stuff. _I now realize that this could to be_ _ **very**_ _boring._ thought Grunt 42. Well, she had nothing better to do, and most of the grunts were getting back from jobs they were given earlier outside of the HQ, or were finished jobs they were assigned in the building. _Maybe I'll start heading to the cafeteria, it's almost 7:40 and by the time I get there, it'll be almost 7:45._ right after she had that thought, she put down the book on her bed, and went out of her room. Each grunt had a key to their room and their grunt number on a sign, so they could find their room easily (since all the doors are the exact same). If a grunt is promoted to commander, the next grunt to join Team Galactic will be given the new commander's old grunt number. It has only happened for Jupiter, because Charon is a scientist and they aren't the same as grunts, they have names (but why not grunts?), and Saturn was the first to join Team Galactic when it was officially created by Cyrus. Maybe he helped create it, who knows? _Oh, I'm almost there._ The red headed grunt could see the doors of the cafeteria (there were two entrances, two doors at each). She went to grab the handle, and realized it was _locked. Seriously? I should have known it was locked, Grunt 39 locks it after everyone is gone from the cafeteria. I wonder where the key is now..._ Grunts when they are in charge of things, are usually not allowed to keep the keys with them, because they have a higher chance of losing them then higher-ranking people; the commanders and their leader. Grunt 42 then did a facepalm, remembering that it is usually _Saturn_ who takes care of some of the keys. Then she facepalmed again, realizing that one of the other commanders - or Cyrus - could have that key. Grunt 42 is pretty sure that they each keep an equal amount of the keys. Maybe the grunts _do_ keep the keys, or at least the more responsible grunts. _I might as well just wait until Saturn comes, he probably has a key, since he told me to meet him here - wait. Unless he meant just at the entrance._ That last part caused Grunt 42 to facepalm yet **again**. She looked at the time, and it was 7:43. _Just a couple more minutes._

After two minutes, Saturn showed up. _Exactly on time... is this on purpose, or does he like being_ _ **exactly**_ _on time? Who knows._

"Okay, are you ready to come?" asked Saturn.

"Yeah." replied Grunt 42.

Saturn took the lead, and Grunt 42 followed behind. He was heading for the entrance, so that means his training place is probably outside, unless they were going to a _different_ building.

"So where are we going, exactly?" asked the red headed grunt.

"Be patient, you'll see when we get there!" said Saturn.

They were heading through Veilstone to Route 214. Once they were walking on the route for a bit, they went towards Lake Valor. Saturn went a little way into a gap in the trees for a bit, up until there was a not too small, but not big clearing in the trees.

"So _this_ is where you train? It's very quiet, except for hearing some Pokemon in the distance. It's very... peaceful," said Grunt 42, looking around at her surroundings.

"But why take _me_ here and not another commander or grunt?"

"Well, Charon's always busy on things and is _kind of_ boring... and old. Jupiter trains with the other grunts anyways, and she probably has a crush on a grunt. She always trains beside this one grunt, it's weird. Lots of the grunts are on jobs, some are too... _weird_. You are the only one that isn't too weird and does not go on jobs often. Plus, you have red hair unlike the other grunts. How did you convince them to keep your hair red?" asked Saturn.

"I don't remember. Jupiter has a crush? Oh, imagine what it would be like announcing that to everyone. And wait. Are you saying that I'm weird? You said I'm the only one that isn't too weird."

"Well, I honestly think anyone can be weird, it's just in the nature of grunts."

"Okay then? Can we have a Pokemon battle?"

"Sure, but how come?"

"I want to see if I can defeat 'the great Saturn'" said Grunt 42, trying to make an impression of Saturn at the last part.

"Okay. I'm not going easy on you." said Saturn, tossing a pokeball to send out his golbat.

Grunt 42 sent out glameow, and the battle begun.

So here is how it ended. Grunt 42's glameow defeated Saturn's golbat **and** croagunk. She used a super potion, and defeated his last Pokemon, bronzor.

"Wow. You are _much_ stronger than I expected you to be." said Saturn.

"Expect the unexpected." said the red headed grunt, grinning from her win.

"I should go tell the boss."

"About what?"

"You."

 _What could he possibly want to tell the boss about me? That I beat Saturn? It's not_ _ **that**_ _big of a deal, right?_

"What are you going to tell him?" asked Grunt 42.

"That you should become a Commander. Your strong, and we need another to go out on battle-related jobs, since it's only Jupiter. Charon and I usually stay at the HQ, plus we have two HQs, and an extra Commander would be a lot of help. I can't guarantee anything though, because the boss might say no. Even if it's a yes, you will have to go through some tests."

"What kinds of tests?"

"That, I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" whined Grunt 42.

"Rules. I could get in trouble, you know. We might as well start getting back. I have to heal my Pokemon, anyways and tell Cyrus about you. You can come train here anytime, if you want." said Saturn, heading to the exit.

"Okay, maybe I will." said Grunt 42, also heading out.

When they got back to the HQ, Saturn was heading to the Team Galactic mini Pokemon centre in the HQ. Grunt 42 decided to go upstairs to her room. Even though it was only 8:51 pm, she was feeling very tired. _Probably the walk to Lake Valor and back, and the battle combined that is making me feel tired._ She then noticed her glameow's pokeball was shining a bit. She sent out her glameow, and realized that she was evolving! Glameow evolved into purugly. _I wonder what the other grunts will think now that I am one of the ones with an evolved Pokemon!_ Grunt 42 was happy that her Pokemon evolved, and knowing that she was getting stronger. _I think I'm going to go to sleep, there's much to do tomorrow, if I am going to possibly do those tests tomorrow. Maybe I will have a bit of time to train my Pokemon by then._ Grunt 42 got settled into bed, and her newly-evolved purugly curled up at the end of her bed (the beds were surprisingly large, they had lots of foot space and could fit two grunts on the beds). Then, Grunt 42 drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The Test

Galactic Tales: Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: disclaiming Pokemon. I don't own it, you people hopefully know that. If not, you can search up who owns Pokemon on Google. Which I also don't own. And I'm pretty sure Charon is supposed to be the newest Commander in Platinum, but OH WELL. Remember to REVIEW. It helps me be more motivated to continue the story and write more of it when I see a new review. Thanks to those who did review! There's a cliffhanger at the end... sorry... enjoy.**

Chapter Four: The Test

Grunt 42 found out that Saturn somehow actually found a way to convince Cyrus to let her try the tests. Well, there has not been a commander made in a very long while, and nobody has really wanted to become one, if they _did_ , they were one of the few weirder grunts that don't have very strong Pokemon, who didn't even get to try the test. Anyways, earlier, Saturn told her that she'd have to come to meet him at 3:00, just after lunch down in the cafeteria (lunch usually starts at 1:00 and sometimes goes on until 3:30). _I should probably start heading down anyways, it's 2:25, later than usual for me. I guess I'm excited for the test, I wonder if I'll make it!_ thought Grunt 42 excitedly. She sat up, and went outside of her room, towards the cafeteria.

Today, the lunch wasn't too exciting, just sandwiches that you could choose your items to put in them. The red headed grunt decided to get one with turkey, lettuce, bacon, tomato, and cheese in it, and sat at her usual table in the corner. All of the grunts were doing the same as usual, arm wrestling, eating, commanders were all sitting at their regular table - wait. _Where is Saturn?_ wondered Grunt 42. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Am I allowed to sit here?" asked Saturn

"You know, you don't have to ask every time, you know I'll _probably_ say yes." said Grunt 42.

"What do you mean by ' _probably_ '?"

"If I don't feel like sitting with anyone. Which doesn't usually happen, since used to sit alone, until you decided to start sitting with me." said Grunt 42.

"Hm. Well, anyways, are you prepared for the test later? Don't ask about anything, I can't tell you anything about it." said Saturn knowingly.

"Aww, why can't you tell _**me**_? At least one thing! Then I can be even _more_ prepared than I already am!" Grunt 42 complained, getting her sandwich which was halfway done.

"Well, too bad for you," said Saturn, finishing his sandwich.

"you'll just have to suck it up and do it. Unless you don't want to anymore."

"Of COURSE I still do!" said Grunt 42.

"Okay. Well, you better be finished soon, it's almost time for you to start your test." said Saturn.

"It's only 2:50 though!" said Grunt 42, finishing her sandwich.

"Better early then late."

Saturn and Grunt 42 then went to put their dishes away, to be cleaned later. Saturn led the way out of the cafeteria, and Grunt 42 followed behind.

He led the way to an entrance Grunt 42 recognized, but never been in, since it is usually only for tests to become a commander. Saturn explained what to do first:

"Okay. When you enter, there will be instructions on a table. Do what it says. There is a camera in there to watch you, see your progress. Are you ready?"

"Yes." said Grunt 42, excited and nervous at the same time to get started.

Saturn opened the door for her, and she went inside. The door closed behind her. She went over to a table, relatively close to the entrance. She read the instructions.

 _Your first task is to battle Jupiter. If you win, you can move on. If you lose, you can still move on. There are three tasks in total to complete, and you must complete at least two to pass._

 _Doesn't seem_ too _hard. Well, depending on the next two. And if it will be easy or hard to defeat Jupiter._ thought Grunt 42. There was only one problem. Grunt 42 did _not_ like Jupiter. But, it could also give her an advantage to fight harder because she doesn't like her. Then, she heard footsteps from the back of the room. She looked up and saw Jupiter.

"I wonder how easy you will be. The last grunts here were all too weak." said Jupiter, sending out her skuntank.

"I'm _much_ different then them! Way stronger, too!" said Grunt 42 confidently, sending out her purugly.

"We'll see about that." said Jupiter smugly.

Skuntank had the first move, using Night Slash, and purugly used slash. The battle had officially begun.

The battle ended with Grunt 42 winning. Her purugly defeated skuntank, but fainted when Jupiter's golbat was sent out. She sent out her zubat next, who won since the golbat had only half of its health left. She withdrew zubat after, and it ended with bronzor against bronzor, but Jupiter's won, but Grunt 42's zubat finished the job. And, her zubat evolved into golbat after! _I wonder what is the next task? Well, I guess I'll find out._ thought Grunt 42.

"You're right, I guess you _are_ different. Anyways, I'm supposed to tell you what you are doing next. It's not much, and _very_ boring, I'm warning you. Go through the door on my right, you need to answer questions on paper. That's all I can tell you." said Jupiter.

Jupiter left through a door on her left, and then Grunt 42 headed to the door Jupiter told her to go through. _I wonder exactly how boring this will be, if she was telling the truth._ wondered Grunt 42. The room she was now in was small. It had a table and chair. There was a piece of paper (she couldn't tell if it was more than one) and a pencil. She went to sit down and read the paper. _Just questions? This may be pretty easy._ thought Grunt 42. They were questions about Team Galactic, Pokemon, and there were some 'what would you do' scenario-type questions. When she finished, she saw that on the bottom of the back side of the page, it said: "Once you have finished, leave this paper here to be marked. Go through the next door in the room to attempt your third task." So, she did as it said and left her page where she originally found it. She walked over to the door. Grunt 42 had one more thought before entering the room. _I wonder what the final task will be..._


	6. Chapter 5: The Test, Part Two

Galactic Tales: Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But. I** _ **do**_ **own this story.**

Chapter Five: The Test, Part Two

Grunt 42 opened the door and went into the room. There was only a piece of paper in the small room, and a door to the right. The paper said:

 _You are going on a mission. You will be with a group of grunts, but you are leading them. The information will be given later, at 5:00. Exit through the door to your right, through it, there is a path leading back to the room you started in._

After Grunt 42 read it, she went through the door it said on the paper. _I wonder what the mission is going to be? Will I be a good leader?_ she thought, as she was heading through the hall. When she exited the room, she looked around to see if there was a clock. When she did not see one, she went back to her room which was not _too_ far away from the room, you only needed to go up the stairs from there. When she got back, she unlocked the door to her room and checked the time. _4:53_ it flashed. She decided to head to the room where they announce who's doing the missions, to not be too late if she waited longer. As Saturn says; _better early then late._

When she got there, there were already a bunch of grunts crowded around. There was only a few minutes left to wait, anyways. _I wonder who will announce today?_ wondered the red headed grunt. The task is switched between the commanders, depending on who is busy. There is even one of the rare times when Cyrus decided to announce. Today though, it was Saturn. As soon as all of the grunts were quiet and ready to listen, he started speaking.

"Grunt 42 will be leading this mission. You need to go to Pastoria to search for a special shiny East Sea gastrodon in the marshes. It needs to be used to power up a device Charon is working on, and that gastrodon had escaped yesterday. You will know it when you see it, it has a red tag around its neck. Even if the tag is gone, you'll tell that that is the gastrodon from a scar on its left side. You'll need to organize yourselves in pairs to search once you get there. Grunt 72, Grunt 11, Grunt 92, Grunt 52, and Grunt 18, you will all go with. You need to leave right away to start the mission."

And with that, the announcement ended and the grunts all went out of the room, except those who were assigned to the mission.

"Okay, lets go get our gear and go." said Grunt 42.

Everyone got on special clothing, specifically for walking in the marshes, and special pokeballs that could catch it (since the old one was broken by the gastrodon, somehow). They headed out.

"So, Grunt 42, are we walking or using Pokemon...?" asked Grunt 72.

"We can use Pokemon. Who has a flying Pokemon, big enough to carry them?" asked Grunt 42.

"I have a very big zubat. I didn't want it to evolve yet, so it can carry me, but only one person." said Grunt 11.

"I have a golbat. My zubat evolved yesterday!" said Grunt 92, proudly.

"I also have a golbat." said Grunt 18.

"Me too!" said Grunt 52.

"I also have a golbat." said Grunt 72.

 _Well, that worked out easily! I think I can get used to being the "leader"._ thought Grunt 42.

"Okay, lets go." said Grunt 42.

And with that, they all sent out their golbats (and zubat) and got up on them to fly to Pastoria City. It did not take a very long time to get there, since it was relatively close to Veilstone, it did have the badge after Veilstone's gym, and would make no sense if it was far away. So when the group of grunts landed in Pastoria just at the entrance to the marshes, they all got off their Pokemon and returned them.

"So who will go with who?" asked Grunt 72.

Grunt 42 thought for a moment before replying to Grunt 72.

"Okay, you can go with Grunt 52. Grunt 18 will go with Grunt 92. And I'll go with Grunt 11," she paused for a bit before talking again.

"also, we should each have our own areas to stay in to look for the gastrodon. So there are Areas, if I remember correctly. So. Grunt 72 and Grunt 52, you search in Area 1 and Area 2. Grunt 18 and Grunt 92, you two can search in Area 3 and Area 4. That leaves Grunt 11 and I with Area 5 and Area 6."

 _I hope I am doing well enough, it was lucky enough for me that I lately read a book about the Great Marshes! Even though it_ _ **was**_ _kind of boring._ So the grunts went off in their pairs to their assigned search areas of the marshes, smuggling in their Pokemon and special pokeballs (which was _not_ easy).

"Maybe you can start searching in Area 5 and I'll start in Area 6, then we can meet and see if we found any clues. Does that sound okay to you?" asked Grunt 42, making sure if that _would_ be okay or not.

"Okay." said Grunt 11.

So they both split up, to their areas. _It's so wet and dirty... but_ _ **obviously**_ _because marshes are just that! At least I have a suit that protects me from this. I wonder where the gastrodon would be hiding. Maybe I should go check that pond._ thought the red headed grunt. She went over to the pond, and looked around to see if she could spot any gastrodon nearby. She thought she was out of luck with the pond, and started walking away, until she heard a splash from behind her. When she turned around, it seemed to be out of pure luck that a shiny East Sea gastrodon was coming towards her. _...Wait a minute. It doesn't have the red tag! This can't be the one. Plus, it doesn't have any scar on it!_ thought Grunt 42 angrily. The shiny gastrodon tilted its head a bit, then splashed back into the water. _Darn it! I now realize I should have caught it as a backup in case we can't find the original! But it's much too late now, it won't be coming out of that pond again._ thought the red headed grunt, doing a facepalm. She decided to search in other wet areas, since gastrodon like water. She was having no luck, and decided to head back to the middle of Areas 5 and 6 to meet back with Grunt 11. She was already there.

"Any luck?" asked Grunt 11 with a sigh.

Grunt 42 thought for a moment to wonder if she should tell Grunt 11 about her somewhat embarrassing encounter with the shiny gastrodon, but decided not to.

"No luck. I assume you had none either." said Grunt 42.

"Nope.

"Let's go check on the others." said Grunt 42, taking the lead.

"Okay." said Grunt 11, following her lead.

They gathered up almost all of the grunts, they only needed to get Grunt 52 in Area 2. But, luckily, he was already racing back by the time the grunts were about to go in Area 2.

"Guys! Well, and girls too. But SERIOUSLY! I did it! I found it and caught it!" said Grunt 52 excitedly.

"Great job!" said Grunt 42.

On their way back, they were congratulating Grunt 52, and then they sent out their Pokemon to fly back to Veilstone. When they got back, they took off their suits and returned the extra pokeballs. They told Saturn that they completed their mission and handed him the pokeball of the gastrodon. They obviously all got praised for a job well done, but they all got hungry and decided to eat, since they didn't have dinner before the mission (it was 7:30). Grunt 42 saw that today's dinner were hot dogs. _At least I didn't miss anything really good. Just some hot dogs, maybe cold dogs now._ thought Grunt 42, going to get a hot dog. The only thing there was left of was ketchup. She decided to go sit at her regular table, noticing that the arm wrestling grunts were still there. She saw that Saturn was entering the cafeteria, and heading towards her.

"Are you here to tell me my results in the test?" asked Grunt 42 hopefully as Saturn sat down next to her,

"Well, you are going to get your results from Cyrus tomorrow, I'll come and get you when it's time. I'm here to tell you that I specifically told the grunts who went with you on your mission to see how you did as a leader in the group. Although, you probably already guessed that, anyways." said Saturn.

"Oh, I though it would only be _one_ specific grunt to keep an eye on me." said the red headed grunt, starting to eat her hot dog.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong. I wish I could stay to keep you company for longer, but I have to go do something for Cyrus. See you around." said Saturn.

"Bye." said Grunt 42, as Saturn was getting up.

Then, he left. Grunt 42 continued eating her hot dog. _Was it just me, or when he said 'see you around' he blushed a little... probably my imagination._ thought Grunt 42 as she was eating. A bit later, she finished scarfing her hot dog down and put her plate away to be washed. She headed out of the cafeteria and to her room to just chill for a while, then sleep when she felt like it. _I wonder what my results from the test will be..._ wondered Grunt 42 before sitting down. She sent out her purugly to lay on the bed, and Grunt 42 started petting her purugly, who made happy meowing sounds. _I guess I will find out tomorrow._

 **This is the longest chapter yet! Sorry this came out a day later, I kind of forgot about it yesterday, and had lots of ideas today and not yesterday. Well, hope you liked this chapter. And remember, REVIEWS ARE** _ **ALWAYS**_ **APPRECIATED!**


	7. Chapter 6: Results

Galactic Tales: Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I do not own Pokemon. Sorry I haven't posted for a while, Friday was my last day at school before Winter break. Anyways, back on topic. You know how it says "the POV will change between the commanders" in the summary? That will start in the next chapter (I think). Remember to review... it helps to give me feedback and shows that you like the story... and it can give me more motivation to write more. Sorry this one's not as long as most of the others.**

Chapter Six: Results

When Grunt 42 woke up this morning, she felt nervous. Well, nervous _and_ excited. Who knows the results she'll get? She could have failed _everything_ , maybe she didn't battle properly. Or, maybe she answered the questions wrong. _Maybe it was the mission that went wrong. I should probably_ _ **stop**_ _thinking of the negative side and try to be more positive... it makes me wonder, when_ will _I get my results?_ wondered Grunt 42. She knew that Saturn would come get her for Cyrus, but the question was, _when_? And _where_ would he find her? Was she supposed to wait in her room? Or in the cafeteria? _Or_ would he... _I should probably stop thinking about this, he didn't say where to wait anyways, if only I knew a time. Might as well go for breakfast._ thought the redheaded grunt. She checked the time, just in case it was too early. _8:28_ the clock flashed (they were all lucky enough to sleep in until at the most; 9:00, since nothing big is happening yet). She started to go out the door, and into the hall. She checked in case Saturn was coming, but there was no sign of him. So then, she continued down the hall to the staircase, and went to the cafeteria.

It was lucky for her that the cafeteria opens its doors at 8:00, so she didn't have to worry that it would be closed because she woke up after 8:00. It was also lucky for her that not many people were in the cafeteria, since most would want to spend their time sleeping in as late as possible. There were a few (and not surprisingly) arm wrestling grunts, a couple (a literal couple) at one table, a few at another, and there was the empty commander table. They were probably all busy, except for Jupiter. She was _probably_ sleeping in. Today it was just toast and eggs, so Grunt 42 finished quickly, and because she was excited to get her results. She was just exiting to see Saturn near the entrance.

"You know, everything's finally finished being decorated for Christmas... even though Cyrus doesn't really care. It's also a good thing he doesn't care, so we can actually decorate." said Saturn.

"Yeah," said Mars, kind of forgetting that they put up some decorations.

She just remembered that every year, some of the grunts put up mistletoes around the building and hope that two unlucky grunts (either gender) get caught under there. Sometimes, they hope for a commander (one year Charon and a grunt got caught under there... memories) You basically HAVE to do it, because it's TRADITION. She hoped she wouldn't get caught with some random grunt. She decided to ask:

"So when am I getting my results?"

"Well, if you come with me, you'll get them." said Saturn, taking the lead.

Of course, she followed because she wanted those results.

They went upstairs, and down a short hallway. It was one grunts needed permission to go to, since that's where Cyrus is.

"We have to wait here for a bit, because Charon is talking with Cyrus right now." said Saturn.

Grunt 42 saw two chairs near the door, and decided to sit in one, and Saturn did the same.

"So, exactly _how_ long will w3 have to wait?" asked Grunt 42.

"Could be hours. Days. Weeks. Years," said Saturn, after seeing the look on Grunt 42's face, he continued.

"Probably not much longer. I think he went to just confirm something with the boss."

"Oh."

So they waited for a bit longer. Then Charon came out, and went downstairs, either not noticing Grunt 42 and Saturn, or not bothering to greet them. Maybe he was busy.

"Let's go." said Saturn.

So they went to the entrance, and Saturn knocked on the door.

"Master Cyrus, I brought Grunt 42 for her test results." said Saturn.

"Very well. Come in." said Cyrus.

As always, Cyrus seems to have no emotion as he talks.

"Here are the results." said Cyrus, handing Grunt 42 a piece of paper.

She read what it said.

 _Battle: 92% Questions: 85% Mission: 89%_

It seemed like her jaw could have fallen off as she read these results. They were better than she thought they were going to be. On the qualifications, it said she needed at least an 80% on some to pass. She thought she would get all 80s (except better for the battling).

"So... this means I pass?" asked Grunt 42, to make sure.

"Yes. I'll make the announcement later in the afternoon." said Cyrus.

"Let's go." said Saturn.

Then they went out of the room.

They went downstairs. Saturn stopped at the entrance to the cafeteria.

"So. Have you thought of a name?" asked Saturn.

"Huh? Oh, yes actually. But I won't tell you yet!" said Grunt 42.

"I won't tell anyone if you do. Plus, I'm one of the most trustworthy people in this building."

"Maybe later,"

Grunt 42 glances up, and saw something there.

"Uh, Saturn..." said Grunt 42, pointing up.

Saturn looked to where she was pointing.

"Oh..."

It was a mistletoe. They both knew what they had to do.

So, their lips met and they kissed.

 **Remember to review. It's a couple days till Christmas, so have a merry Christmas, have a happy New Year, and lastly, have a good winter break.**


	8. Sorry

I have not been posting since last year, because of school, and I haven't really had much time to write after school each day. Plus, I have not really been in the mood to write. Reviewing helps me, I like hearing your feedback ^-^ Thanks for understanding, if you do.


	9. Chapter 7: Lots Happened

Galactic Tales: Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW. Sorry I'm posting less, it's just because I don't have TOO much time after school some days, I also post art way more often on DeviantArt than I post chapters here (I'm sometimes kinda busy on there; my username is CyrusTheIceWing in case. You want to check it out), and I pretty much haven't been in the mood to write, sorry... at least you get this chapter. Sorry to the few reviewers and readers. I'll try to write more often! Reviewing really helps; so remember to review... it is a good thing to do. Helps me continue the story more, and possibly faster! P.S. I am now capitalizing all names for the Pokemon. Sorry for the bad title for this chapter, and hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Seven: Lots Happened

As Mars was eating her dinner at the commander table, with the other three, she was remembering how today went. When Cyrus gathered the grunts together, she felt nervous, but excited to finally get the title of "Commander" that she always wanted. After the announcement, she was called up to make a speech (which was the boring part) and she successfully made a decent speech. Then she had to choose a new name for herself, and she already knew what it would be, from many days of thinking. After all that was done, she got to style her hair however she'd like it (she hated the grunt hairstyles, they were stupid), and get a new pair of clothes. The clothes were also better then the grunt clothes, because they were different and more of her style. She was also very hungry afterwards, because she missed lunch from all that. But, it was too late for lunch, so she had to wait until now, dinner time, to eat. The dinner today was great, probably because a new commander was made. It was steak, cheesy garlic bread, and salad with different toppings to mix into it you could choose from. Half of the commanders were already done, it was nearing the end time of dinner. All who was left was herself and Saturn.

"Congratulations." said Saturn.

"Hmm?" said Mars, her mouth full of salad.

"On becoming a Commander." Mars swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Thanks, you know that I couldn't have done it without your help, right?" said Mars.

"You'd probably have found a way. Well, that's the past now. You know you're going to have to do lots more work than you did as a grunt." said Saturn.

"Yeah, I know. When I was a grunt, I didn't have _enough_ work. I was bored a lot." said Mars, remembering some of the few jobs she had. Some of them were just terribly boring, or terrible in general.

"I know what you mean, I see grunts who don't work much. Some of them _hate_ having jobs. Anyways, you should still be prepared, because sometimes we can have _too much_ work. Which is not fun;" said Saturn, pausing for a moment.

"But sadly, it still happens every now and then. Anyways, I'm assuming your first job as a commander is going to start tomorrow. I'm going to go train, see you."

Saturn got up and put his stuff away, then left. Mars decided that she should probably finish _her_ food. _I wonder what I should go and do, with my remaining time for today? Well, I'll finish my food first, then think about it._ thought Mars.

Saturn went outside and started heading to his training area. As he was on his way on Route 214, there were two 5 year old kids who asked Saturn a question:

"What are you doing outside this late? It's almost my sis and me's bedtime!" said the blonde kid.

"Yeah! I has to go to sleep soon! Mommy and Daddy might be worwied about us!" said the brown haired kid.

Saturn rolled his eyes and decided to ignore them. _Kids... sometimes they can be so annoying and get in the way; one reason why we don't have any child members of Team Galactic._ Saturn thought. He kept walking, and the kids had left. He turned into the entrance of lake Valor and then into the trees, until he was at his training spot. _I wonder if Mars decided to follow me here. Knowing her, she probably would; and be here in a few minutes or so._ thought Saturn, sending out his three Pokemon; Toxicroak (who had recently evolved), Golbat, and Bronzor. He let his Golbat and Bronzor battle each other, and sent his Toxicroak to practice Poison Jab, Saturn wanted his Toxicroak to perfect that move. Then, he heard a twig or branch snap and turned around to see Mars. _So I was right. Unsurprisingly._

"So. You decided to come follow me here?" said Saturn.

"I didn't _follow_ you here. I came mainly because I just felt like it. Plus, I was bored, and you said I could come here whenever I wanted to, anyways." said Mars.

 _She probably came because_ _ **I**_ _was here._ _It's kind of obvious..._ thought Saturn.

"Alright, whatever you say. Master Cyrus will likely assign you your first job as

a Commander tomorrow. Actually; maybe not, it might be a day off tomorrow, he was telling me that earlier. We'll see. _You_ might _not_ get a day off since it will be your first _full_ day as Commander tomorrow." said Saturn.

"I'd be fine either way. I've been wanting to _something_ , but it _has_ been a busy day so I would enjoy a day off." said Mars.

"I've been busy lately so I'd like one. Anyways, it's up to the boss; so it's probably not the best to get our hopes up yet."

"You're probably right... how about we get to some training? I obviously saw that you've already started; and congrats on your Croagunk evolving!"

"Thanks."

Mars sent out her three Pokemon, Purugly, Bronzor, and Zubat. By the looks of it, her Zubat looked like it was close to evolving.

"How much longer do you think it will be until your Zubat evolves?" asked Saturn.

"Not much longer. I'm hoping by the end of the training today, I'll have a Golbat!" said Mars, letting her Zubat practice it's moves.

Her Purugly and Bronzor were now battling against Saturn's Golbat and Bronzor. Toxicroak and Zubat we're practicing their moves together, against some nearby trees. That left Mars and Saturn to talk with each other.

"Let's go sit on those stumps while our Pokemon train." said Saturn, pointing in the direction of two stumps out of the way of the Pokemon's training.

"Sounds good to me." said Mars.

They both walked over to the stumps and sat down on them.

"So... what do you think my first job as a Commander will be? What was yours?" asked Mars.

Saturn thought for a moment.

"Well, I technically was already a Commander when Master Cyrus first formed Team Galactic, so I already had lots of work. I can't really remember the very first thing I did. As for your first job, it will most likely be a small one with a group or grunts, or a larger job with just yourself and maybe a few more higher-ranking grunts. I don't know for sure, though. Jupiter's first job as a Commander was herself leading a group of grunts." Saturn said.

"Okay. I just wanted to know so I could possibly prepare for what's coming." said Mars.

"I think we should get back soon, it's getting late. And, your Zubat has evolved." said Saturn, pointing to Mars' newly evolved Golbat.

"Oh, yay! And I agree that it is getting late. I've completed my goal! I'll see you tomorrow!" said Mars, returning her Pokemon and getting up to go.

Saturn was still sitting on the stump as Mars left. He returned his Pokemon, then thought: _That went a bit later than I expected. At least Toxicroak perfected Poison Jab._ He got up, and started to head back to the HQ.

Mars went inside the Team Galactic HQ and went upstairs to her room- _new_ room. The hall where her new room was had Cyrus' room, Jupiter's room, Charon's room, and Saturn's room. One side of the hall had Cyrus', Jupiter's, and Charon's, the other had her own room and Saturn's. She went in, and saw that it was larger than her old grunt room. The room had a plain red wallpaper. The bed was bigger (with a red blanket) and there was a small night table beside it. There was a cabinet with shelves and drawers, it was larger than it was in her old room. There was a new desk and chair with some drawers. There was also a small washroom , including a toilet, shower and sink; with one large towel and one hand towel. The grunts all have to go to a nearby public washroom in the HQ, they don't get their own. Another new addition was some Pokemon beds and toys, specifically for the Pokemon she had. She looked to her night table at an alarm clock, it said _9:49 pm_. _It's not_ _ **too**_ _late, but I think I'm going to get to bed now._ Mars thought. She sent out her three Pokemon who automatically went to sleep in the beds designed for them. Mars got ready and went into her new bed. _Wow, this bed is WAY more comfy than my old one!_ Mars thought, before drifting off into sleep.

 **This concludes Chapter 7! Again, I'll try to write more often! Hope you liked this one, remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 8: Mission

Galactic Tales Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own the contents of this story. I've been watching Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (the anime) lately and I've gotten more into the Team Galactic mood :) Well, hope you like this chapter, it'll be good!**

Chapter Eight: Mission

Mars went downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast. She had a great sleep, and was enjoying her new bed. She almost didn't even want to get up in the morning because of the comfiness! The breakfast today was simple, just eggs and toast. All of the usual grunts were at their usual tables, the arm wrestling ones still arm wrestling. _Seriously, do they_ ever _get tired of that?_ wondered Mars. She decided to get two pieces of toast and two eggs, grabbed a fork and knife, and went to the Commander table. _Now that I think about it, how come we don't have our own place to eat away from the grunts? Maybe it's just easier for everyone to be in one place._ Mars thought. She saw that both Jupiter and Saturn were already at the table, and Mars decided to sit beside Saturn.

"Master Cyrus wants you and I to go to his office after we eat." said Saturn.

"Do you know what it'll be for?" asked Mars.

"Not yet, we'll find out when we've finished our food. You're just starting." said Saturn.

"I bet you two will have to go on a mission. Mars hasn't been on one as a Commander yet, and she has to go with _someone_. So the boss is choosing you to go with you, and I get to stay here and have a nice day off!" said Jupiter.

"I doubt you will get a day off if you're right. What's the point, when we'll be gone? Then we wouldn't get one, but you would." said Saturn.

"Well, there still _might_ be." said Jupiter.

"Maybe you _will_ , and the two of us get a day off tomorrow or next week!" said Mars.

"This has gone on for too long..." said Saturn, half to himself.

"I'm almost done eating, so we can go soon!" said Mars, who then stuffed her remaining toast into her mouth.

"What, already?! No need to rush." said Saturn.

"Oh, we should make a _bet_. About the day off thing. Since Mars thinks we will get separate days off, I think _I'll_ only get a day off, and you think we won't, how about whoever the losers are each have to do something for the winner!" said Jupiter.

"That sounds like a good idea! Especially because I think _I_ will _definitely_ win!" said Mars smugly.

"I don't think we should be making bets, but fine, we can do it just this time. Just nothing _too_ terrible if I lose." said Saturn.

"Okay, it's a deal, then. When you two are done with your meeting and before you leave for your potential mission, come and tell me what the deal is with the day off!" said Jupiter as Mars was getting up to put her things away.

"Alright. See you later, then." said Mars.

"Lead the way." said Saturn, getting up from his spot.

Mars went over to put her dishes away, and the two Commanders went to the cafeteria entrance/exit.

So, they went upstairs, and through the hall that Grunts couldn't go in without permission.

"Is anyone in there with him right now?" asked Mars.

"I don't know, I'll go take a peek through the window of the door." said Saturn.

He went over, and took a look through the window. Nobody was inside, not even Cyrus. He saw a note on the desk inside the room.

"No one is inside, but there _is_ a note in there. I wonder why the boss would've left? Well, I think we should go inside and see, anyways." said Saturn.

"Are you sure it'll be okay to go in? Since he's not there?" asked Mars.

"Well, nobody can get us in trouble. We're Commanders, and I'm the highest-ranking one so I'm basically in charge here when Master Cyrus isn't here or is in the Eterna HQ." said Saturn.

"The real question is, though, if the door is locked or not. Hopefully it isn't."

Saturn went to open the door and Mars followed behind. Saturn opened the door, meaning it was not locked, and they went inside.

"The note is about a mission." said Mars.

"You can read it first. Pass it to me when you're done." said Saturn.

As Mars was reading through the note, Saturn glanced around the room. It didn't have much in it besides the desk and chairs. Saturn never really got a good look at the room ever because he gives his full attention to Cyrus when he comes here. Mars had finished reading, and passed the note to Saturn. She was right, that it _was_ for a mission. It said:

 _Saturn and Mars, only you two are going on a mission. It is a large one, you need to be flown to the Hoenn region to get information from the organizations of Team Magma and Team Aqua. You will need to think of a plan to find and get into their hideouts, and retrieve any information you can find about their organization and the Legendary Pokemon of Hoenn; Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre. You will need to fly one of the helicopters we have, and need to leave unnoticed at night. The time it will take depends on how quick you are, and how easy or hard it will will be all._

"That's a huge mission, especially for your first one as a Commander." said Saturn, slightly surprised.

"It's the largest one I'll have ever been on! And we have to leave _tonight_. Why only two of us, though? And what if something happens to us?" asked Mars, noticeably a bit worried.

"Two of us only so we can be more unnoticed; as it said in the note. It will be easier sneaking in if there are only two of us. And nothing terrible will happen to us, we're strong. That's why the boss chose us. Also because you needed to be on a mission. Anyways, it's not like they will kill us, like a team like Team Rocket might. We already have enough information about _them_ , anyways. We probably have to leave tonight because it seems pretty urgent, and it will probably take us a while. We also do have lots of things going on in Team Galactic." said Saturn.

"Okay, that all makes more sense. Is there a calendar in here, or something where the boss writes down what happens or is happening on each day?" asked Mars.

"I don't know, why? Oh. Never mind, I know why. You could check on the wall or on his desk." said Saturn.

Mars went to see if there was anything on the desk, and she just looked up and shrugged. There must have been nothing. She went over to the nearest wall, and saw nothing. Saturn looked around and saw no calendars.

"You might want to look _in_ his desk, but I think that may be off limits." said Saturn.

Mars looked at the desk, then at Saturn, then at the desk again. _She's definitely going to look... I_ could _stop her if I wanted to, but... I kind of want to know, too..._ thought Saturn. Mars opened one of the drawers and took something out.

"That was quick. What does it say?" asked Saturn.

"It doesn't say that there is a day off for just Jupiter, or separate ones. So... that means you win." said Mars.

 _YES I'm glad I didn't shout that out loud. What should I make them do, I wonder..._ thought Saturn.

"Alright. I'll figure out what to do with you two after the mission, however long it will be. Let's go and tell Jupiter, then. We still have time before we have to leave." said Saturn.

"Okay." said Mars.

Saturn quickly looked at the clock before they left, and it said 11:45 am. Saturn _had_ gotten down a bit late for breakfast since he had to see Cyrus beforehand. Mars just probably enjoyed her new bed and slept in a bit. Who knows when Jupiter went down. They went out of the room, walked through the hall, and back downstairs.

"I'll go tell Jupiter, _if_ she is still waiting in the cafeteria. Or at least see if she is there. You can wait here for now if you want." said Saturn.

"I'll just come with, there really is no point in waiting since you'll have to come back either way. Plus, it's _boring_ being on my own. Well, I could send out a Pokemon, but we can't do anything in here." said Mars.

"Okay, you can come. Let's go." said Saturn.

They went through the halls and went over to the cafeteria entrance. Saturn looked through a window and saw that Jupiter was still there. Or, maybe she had left earlier then came back. There were still some grunts, either to be early for lunch or just felt like staying there after breakfast. The two went over to the Commander table and sat down.

"Finally back, eh? So, how'd it go, what's the mission? And, was I right?" asked Jupiter.

"The Boss wasn't there, but he left us a note. It's just the two of us going on a mission, and we have to leave tonight." said Mars.

"Yes, we have to fly to Hoenn, in one of our helicopters. To get information from Team Magma and Aqua, and we have to sneak in their hideouts, wherever they are, to gather it. We don't have a full plan yet, but I guess were supposed to develop it more on the way, we have lots of time, anyways. I have a few ideas." said Saturn.

"Okay, that seems huge. What about the day off? Was I right, were one of you right?" asked Jupiter.

"Saturn won. We checked and saw that there's no day off for just you, and there isn't two separate days off." said Mars.

"Aw, darn it! I already had a few ideas of what you could have done for me... So what are you going to make us do, Saturn?" asked Jupiter in disappointment.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you whenever we get back from the mission." said Saturn.

"Or _if_ you are able to get back..." said Jupiter with an evil grin.

"What!?" said Mars, shifting a slight bit closer to Saturn.

"Seriously, Jupiter... You know that we would last longer than you, anyways." said Saturn.

"What!? No you wouldn't! Id last longer on my own than the two of you together!" said Jupiter.

"If you say so... anyways, I think lunch is supposed to officially start soon. We're having subs, nothing too exciting." said Saturn.

"What time is it, speaking of lunch?" asked Mars.

"You could just look at the clock, but it's 12:07 pm. Lunch should be starting by now, so we can go get some food. First pick is always the best, because nobody has touched any of it yet." said Saturn.

They all got their food and finished it. Jupiter had already left, Saturn and Mars decided to do some training since they were leaving on their mission tonight. They went outside and started walking on their way to the training spot.

"So, is there anything specific your Pokémon need to work on for training?" asked Mars.

"Nothing specific. I just want to get them all stronger for the mission, who knows how strong Team Magma and Aqua are? Plus, there will definitely be much more of them than us, so I'm thinking we should have our Pokémon work on _all_ their skills." said Saturn.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" said Mars.

They walked a bit more, than turned into the lake area and went into the training area. Both Saturn and Mars sent out all of their Pokémon. Saturn's Golbat and Bronzor were practice battling against Mars' Golbat and Bronzor.

"How about we have a short battle? My Toxicroak against your Purugly." said Saturn.

"Alright, I won't go easy on you!" said Mars.

"I won't either. Toxicroak, use Poison Jab on Purugly!" said Saturn.

Toxicroak charged at Purugly, about to use the move.

"Purugly, intercept it with scratch!"

Toxicroak was about to jab Purugly, but Purugly obeyed Mars Quick enough and used Scratch to intercept.

"Purugly, use Faint Attack!"

Purugly used the move on Toxicroak, not doing too much damage.

"Toxicroak, use Revenge!"

Toxicroak used the move on Purugly, doing lots of damage since the power gets doubled after the user gets damaged.

"Purugly, use Scratch!"

"Dodge it and use Mud Bomb!"

Toxicroak jumped up to dodge Purugly, and used Mud Bomb.

"Now use Faint Attack!"

"You too, Purugly!"

Both Toxicroak and Purugly used the move at the same time, which resulted in Purugly fainting.

"Good battle. You might want to work a little bit more on your Purugly's speed; and on learning some other moves since she only knows a Dark type move and Normal type ones." said Saturn.

"Okay, I'll put that in mind. We still have until dinner time, and I saw that it was only 1:08 pm when we were going out to come here."

Mars gave Purugly some Oran Berries she collected from some nearby trees to heal her health up. She decided to focus on Purugly learning Fake Out, which she was determined to successfully complete this goal before their mission.

 **Hope you liked this chapter, it's been the longest so far! Remember to review, I need to know what's good and bad about it! It motivates me to write more often :)**


End file.
